Summer School
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: What happens when Narcissa finds that Draco hass been turned into a slug and left on the Hogwarts express, can she undo the spell?


_The journey home on the Hogwarts Express next was eventful in several ways. Firstly, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who had clearly been waiting all week for the opportunity to strike without teacher witnesses, attempted to ambush Harry halfway down the train as he made his way back from the toilet. The attack might have been successful had it not been for the fact that they un wittingly chose to stage the attack right outside a compartment full of D.A. members, who saw what was happening and rushed to Harry's aid. By the time Ernie Macmillian, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Anthony Goldstein, and Terry Boot had finished using a wide variety of hexes and jinxes Harry had taught them, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle resembled nothing so much as three gigantic slugs squeezed into Hogwarts uniforms as Harry, Ernie, and Justin hoisted them into the luggage rack and left them there to ooze._

"_I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing Malfoy's mother's face when he gets off the train," said Ernie with some satisfaction, as he watched Malfoy squirm above him._

Narcissa Malfoy stood waiting on platform Nine and ¾. She was sneering at the kids coming off the train; she scoffed as a few of them past her; laughing and regaling their school years to their parents. She was starting to get impatient. She tapped her foot and looked at the gold watch secured around her thin wrist. "Where is he?" She asked to no one. Finally the first whistle sounded, and she decided to look for him on the Express. She went down the corridors, opening every door as she went. She found a most horrid sight halfway through her search. Three gross slug-like things trying to make their way towards her. One of them broke the pack, and as she examined closer she found that all three of them were wearing Slytherin robes.

She screamed.

"Dra-Draco," she asked stuttering.

All that came in response was some gurgling noises. Narcissa pulled out her wand and levitated the three slugs. She quickly got them off the train before it started to move again. She set them down as ooze starting to seep on to the platform. Two other mothers came running up to them. They quickly claimed their child and disaparated with them.

Narcissa turned to Draco; she didn't want to return home with him oozing all over the place, so here was a good as anywhere to undo the spell. She tried everything she could think of, but after a while she gave up. She and Draco aparated to the manor.

She levitated Draco over into the dining room: it was a grand room, with a large dark wood table in the center, a huge fireplace, with a gilded mirror above the mantle. The emerald curtains pooled down to the floor, not allowing any sunlight to come into the room. The room was lit however, by a crystal chandelier above the table.

Narcissa ran to the unlit fireplace. She grabbed some powder-like sand from a sliver bowl, and threw it into the hearth. "Bella!" She screamed when the green flame erupted. "Bella!" She screamed again when she got no response.

Finally the figure of a head appeared, "What do you want Narcissa?" She asked rudely. She had agreed to stay with her sister ever since her escape from Azkaban, with the ground rules that no one was to disturb her unless someone was bleeding out on the floor.

"I need to you to get down here quick." She said, panic resonating from her voice. Bellatrix mumbled under her breath.

Everything was quiet for a moment, except for the gurgles of Draco, and the erratic breathing of Narcissa. Then Narcissa heard a door slam and high heeled shoes on the marble stairwell.

"What is it-" Bellatrix started as she walked into the room. As soon as she laid eyes on Draco she stopped dead. "What happened?" She asked almost angrily.

"I don't know," Narcissa started sobbingly. "I went to pick him up from the Express, and I found him in this state."

"And you didn't think to undo the charms?" Bellatrix jeered. Narcissa was shaking trying to hold in her sobs.

"I-I tried…but I…couldn't get them undone." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She wished her sister wouldn't cry like that, it showed too much weakness.

Bellatrix waved her wand twice, and Draco, who had fallen to the floor when Narcissa concentration on the Levitating spell had ceased, was returned to his normal state. His face was livid, and he was muttering several swear words.

"Watch your mouth." Bellatrix warned her nephew. "Now tell me Draco what happened?"

He sighed heavily then began telling his Aunt how Potter and his friends had hexed him when he was innocently getting on the train, and how they stuffed him, and two friends, in an empty luggage rack. Narcissa ran up to her son halfway through his story and gave him a great big hug. She was now crying into his shoulder. Bellatrix was turning her wand in her fingers, while pursing her lips and eyeing Draco critically.

"How many did you say there were Draco?" Bellatrix asked after a few moments.

"About ten," he exaggerated.

"And you said you had two friends?"

"Yes?" He said wondering why they were playing twenty questions.

"You should have been able to take them. Obviously Hogwarts isn't teaching you all you need to know in the way of cursing and blocking curses. I shall help you over the summer and teach you everything I know. That is of course if it will be alright with your mother."

Narcissa looked up at the sound of her name. She was still hugging Draco who was trying to worm his way out of the embrace. "What, yes that sounds lovely."

"Very well, we'll start tomorrow." She said and she swept out of the room, leaving Draco to try to escape from his mother.

--

I usually don't take direct quotes from the book in my stories, but I felt you wouldn't know where i was coming from unless you read the passage from which I got this fic idea. I just realized that I didn't even mention Lucius, but I didn't think him an immediate importance to this story. (Ducks out of the way of objects thrown by the fan girls) It wasn't origonally going to explain why Bellatrix started to tutor Draco, but thats how the story progressed so there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. R/R please.


End file.
